


How Do I Get Myself Into These Situations?

by KokoKistune



Series: Destiel OTP Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, seriously it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokoKistune/pseuds/KokoKistune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cuddling Somewhere</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do I Get Myself Into These Situations?

**Cuddling Somewhere**

Well this was awkward.

Standing by the door, Dean kept glancing over at the sleeping form of a certain angel. Earlier that day, said angel used too much mojo while the trio were on a hunt. The moment they made it back to their crappy motel room, he fell right asleep.

That wasn’t the problem though. The problem was that Sam and Castiel were passed out on separate beds. Where the hell was Dean supposed to sleep? They usually only booked a double because Cas never needed to sleep.

Well fuck.

There wasn’t a couch and there was no way on God’s green Earth was Dean sleeping on the floor. Who knows when they actually cleaned it last? He contemplated not sleeping, but the thought of Sam or even Cas driving the Impala was out of the question.

He needed his shut eye.

Huffing out in frustration, he decided that there was no way he was going to fit on that bed with gigantor. That left the angel. He was curled into a weird ball shape as his trench coat splayed around him.

It was kind of a picturesque moment causing Dean walked over and stood next to the bed, contemplating his decisions. Reaching down he slowly sat Castiel up, slipping his trench coat off as gently as he could manage.

It must be uncomfortable trying to sleep in it. Dean set the coat on one of the chairs nearby and noticed how the man shivered a little. Dean’s face was flaming as he slipped his shoes off, along with his flannel, leaving him only in a dark shirt and his jeans.

There was no way he was sleeping without pants tonight, no matter how uncomfortable it would be. Slipping in next to the angel, he pulled the blanket up over the both of them. Castiel let out a contented sigh as he felt warmth emanating next to him.

Dean stiffened when Castiel began to move so that his back was pressing into Dean’s arm, as he was laying on his back. Looking over to Sam sleeping, he tried to keep his mind off the body next to him. God, how long has it been since he cuddled someone?

Honestly, he missed the warmth of another human lying next to him. The feeling of one’s body pressed to his, his arms wrapped around them as he nuzzled their neck. He never really got to do that though, due to his playboy nature.

Of course, he’d only been serious with Cassie and Lisa, and neither of those ended well. The body next to him kept fidgeting and trying to get comfortable against him. Dean gave into his desires as he turned on his side, wrapping his arm around Castiel’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest.

This time a contented sigh escaped from both of their mouths. The feeling was a little weird, as he wasn’t wrapping his arms around a small curvy body, it was still slim, but there were more muscles and definitely less curves.

He wasn’t complaining though. The feel of Castiel’s slow breathing instantly calmed Dean’s racing heart as he relaxed into the position.

Thank God he wasn’t awake though, Dean wasn’t sure he’d be able to look at Castiel ever again if he was caught like this. Dean found his eyes falling heavy as he nuzzled his face into Castiel’s neck as if it were something they did all the time.

Dean fell asleep to the sound of Castiel’s breathing.

\---

The next morning Dean woke up tangled in someone else’s limbs. He internally panicked, about to throw the person off him, seeing it as a threat when he remembered his decision last night.

Right, he slipped into bed with Castiel because there was nowhere else to sleep. _Not_ because he wanted to, or that he was secretly pining for the angel. Nope. Not at all.

Obviously the angel hadn’t woken up yet because they were still tangled together and he wasn’t in a heap on the floor. He wasn’t dead that he knew of either. Dean took this moment to really look at the angel named Castiel.

They’d truly been to hell and back together and Dean never took a moment to look at him. Thankfully, he was sleeping peacefully, a content smile on his face. His face was rugged but serene. Subconsciously, Dean reached out and ran his fingers across the angel’s stubble, but jerked back quickly when the angel let out a sigh.

_Fuck_. Dean clenched his fist by his side so he wasn’t tempted to reach out again, so he let his eyes continue roaming. His features were gaunt and his face was pale, Dean couldn’t help but wonder if his entire body was that pale.

_Winchester get your thoughts out of the gutter._

His gaze slowly worked its way down, examining every bit of his face in close detail. Though once his eyes landed on those plump pink lips he almost lost it right there. They were in close proximity, it wouldn’t take much to lean forward and brush those lips with his.

Without realizing it, he was inching closer and closer and right as they were about to touch, the angel’s eyes fluttered open, that drowning blue meeting with the forest green. The two were frozen in spot, Dean completely shut down as he realized what he was about to do, and waiting for the aftermath.

He was expecting Castiel to freak out, throw himself away from Dean and swear he was never coming back.

What he was _not_ expecting was a small smile to appear on Castiel’s face, and to move his face just barely so that their lips were touching.

Dean just let it happen. It’s not like he was going to run away now, though he desperately wanted to. If Castiel was initiating it, well, who was he to deny the angel this pleasure?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, when I originally posted this chapter it was back in May and as I was going through, rereading it, it just hurt to read my own writing, so this is a VERY edited version. It’s longer and has more content, also WAY more in character than I had. I would’ve gotten it up faster but this prompt actually gave me trouble the first time (that’s probably why it was written so choppy) but I couldn’t repost it as I had it. Thanks for reading and give me any constructive criticism please! It helps me write them better, and I really want to write these dorks well!


End file.
